top_kekfandomcom-20200215-history
Shut-Down Crisis
""Waht do u mean "TK is klil" ?...." -WilliamWallace's reaction about the shut-down announcement on the 7598th post of Top-Kek, 17th april 2016 The Shut-Down Crisis, or also known as "Lucifer's midlife crisis" is an event of Top-Kek that occured from 17th of april 2016 til the 14th of May 2016 caused by Lord_Lucifer's announcement of the possible closure of the website Top-Kek.com for the 12th June 2016. The decision has caused a mass reaction from the community, which led the administrator Lord Lucifer to reconsider the decision of closing the website. So far, the fate of the website is still unknown. Origins "Months of shitposting for nothing..." CunningStunt reacting to the Shut-down announcement on the 7597th post of Top-Kek, 17th April 2016 Since the beginning of the year 2016, Top-Kek has been, according to Lord Lucifer, continuously decreasing in traffic, content, and events in general. Fearing that the website would end up empty and dull, Lord Lucifer first opted not to renew the website servers' payment, due on the 12th of June 2016. The announcement "The moment you read the comedy gold in the comments and the laughter becomes tears and hystery." -Milos Zeman reacting to the Shut-down announcement on the 7597th post of Top-Kek, 17th April 2016 On 17th April 2016, Lord Lucifer publishes a video called ''"Important Announcement! ''in which he announces the fate of the website and justifies his motives in the 3 first minutes of the video, continues with an OC edited from a Harry Potter scene parodying the latter subject, and then concludes with a tribute to the website History. On the same post, Lord Lucifer sets two Tinychat meetings for clearer explanations, one at the very same moment the video is submitted, and another one on Tuesday 19 April 2016. Link to the post's comment section: https://www.top-kek.com/kek/7597 Reaction "roses are red, violets are violet. I don't know how to rhyme, pls don't end top-kek." -RossiArcher on the 7882th post of Top-Kek, 3th May 2016 If many users accepted the fate of the site, yet without hiding their sadness and/or disappointement, many others shared their lack of understanding regarding the administration team's decision. Despite Lucifer trying to justificative, the major part of Lucifer's speech remains unintelligible due to the poor audio edit, much to the frustration of the community''.'' Some users took profit of the event to create a new wave of OC, such as 11thdoctor or WilliamWallace, sometimes denouncing at the same occasion their disagreement with Lord Lucifer's choice. WilliamWallace's OC: https://www.top-kek.com/kek/7659 https://www.top-kek.com/kek/7859 11thdoctor's OC: https://www.top-kek.com/kek/7602 https://www.top-kek.com/kek/7623 Untying & Opening of a Patreon page "Ever dreamt of financing a shitposting website ? Your dreams came true !" -Takalisky on the 8000th post of Top-Kek, 14th May 2016 After practically a month of unknowing the fate of the website, a donation campaign was finally opened by the administrator Takalisky on the 8000th post of Top-Kek, on the 14th of May 2016. The video itself hints on several private jokes and references to the website such as: * John Cena Raid * RossiArcher's avatar * Socialist Raid * Countshitface getting called a "fag" * 11thDoctor getting called a "cunt" * The "Dat boi" trend * Ravenjuice's australian roots * "7th Element song", by Vitas * Cunningstunt and his supposedly depression * AwesomeCandy's face * Tlaloc's attempt call to form a migration of Top-Kekkers back to Hugelol The video has received much praise from the community, sharing their relief knowing that the site of Top-Kek will eventually keep going on, for another year. Link to the Patreon page: https://www.patreon.com/top_kek